Raynor
Raynor was an upper-level demon and leader of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. Feared and respected by demonkind, Raynor has mentored many powerful demons, including Belthazor. He was vanquished in 2001 by Cole after Raynor had turned him back to evil. History Early Life Raynor had helped guide Cole in the way of evil, and was largely responsible for molding him into one of the greatest demons of all time. Raynor was very displeased with Cole after finding out he'd renounced his demonic legacy and turned good. He was even angrier when he found out Cole hadn't really rejoined the Brotherhood, but was actually spying for the Charmed Ones. Turning Cole back to Evil He blasted Cole in the back with an energy ball, incapacitating him, after which Raynor took the unconscious Cole with him to the underworld. While Tarkin wanted to kill Cole, Raynor thought he could turn him back to evil by stirring up his demonic nature. He figured that the only thing keeping Cole good was his human half's love for Phoebe, and that he'd gotten close enough to the Charmed Ones that he knew how to kill them. This was almost certainly done with the Source's knowledge and approval, since the Brotherhood answered directly to him. Magical Amulets Raynor sent Cole to steal two amulets that, when combined, would form a powerful protection charm. They apparently intended to destroy it, since evil can't use the charm. When Cole didn't kill the first amulet bearer, Leeza, Raynor killed her himself, believing the Charmed Ones would blame Cole. Cole refused to kill the other amulet bearer, Janna, but then Raynor revealed a surprise--he'd obtained the soul of Cole's father, Benjamin Colerige Turner, and promised that Cole could have it back if he killed her and completed certain unspecified "obligations" (most likely killing the Charmed Ones). When the Charmed Ones took Janna to the manor for protection, Raynor shimmered into the attic while Tarkin created a diversion. He sensed that Cole wanted to kill him, and instead tried to goad him into killing Janna. When that didn't appear to be working, Raynor cast a spell on Cole that caused his demonic nature to overwhelm him, turn him into Belthazor and kill Janna. Death Cole killed Raynor when Phoebe and her sisters were turned against him. When doing so, Raynor told Cole that his murder sealed the conversion, and that Cole was finally evil again. He fell to his knees, saying "welcome home" before his body disintegrated. Powers and Abilities .]] ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ;Active Powers *'Apportation:' The ability to transport objects from one location to another. *'Energy balls:' The ability to throw balls of energy at one's victims. Their level of damage can be controlled by the user. *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport in form of shimmers. *'Telepathy:' The ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. *'Telepathic Mind Manipulation:' The ability to read and manipulate one's mind through telepathy. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate and find persons or objects. *'Soul Containment:' The ability to contain souls of the dead in form of crystals, balls of white energy or balls of fire. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Notes and Trivia * Unlike the other members of the Brotherhood, who usually wore business suits, Raynor wore a robe. Presumably because this represented his level of power and his leadership of the Brotherhood. Appearances Raynor appeared in a total of 2 episodes over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased Category:Evil